


Christmas Pompous Pep Prompts!

by Goten_Son_Ten



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pompous Pep, Pompous Pep Server Discord Holiday Prompt, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten
Summary: These will be short (less than 2,000 word) or a drawing for prompts from the Pompous Pep discord Johnny's 13 Days of Christmas Prompts challenge! Which technically starts on Dec 12th, but I made this as an example, so I'm posting it now. lol (Discord link below if you want to join).Each chapter will represent a one word prompt that I turn into Pompous Pep.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 41
Kudos: 39
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Prompts Events





	1. Snow Angel

Prompt: Angel

Title: Snow Angel  
  
Word Count: 601

* * *

* * *

  
  


“Vlad... How the hell are you so damn, good at this?”

Light blue eyes blinked in amazement. The young halfa’s gaze stared fixed at the impressively detailed snowman.

The billionaire smirked, ego inflating as he gazed fondly at the young man who admired his handiwork. “I’ve had a lot of practice, little badger.”

Danny’s shocked eyes shifted to gaze at the man beside him. “Whaat?” Then his gaze turned teasing, a small smirk curving his lips. “You mean to tell me that, _the_ billionaire Vlad Masters, A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius, plays in the snow?”

Vlad’s forehead twitched and he crossed his arms, closing his eyes in annoyance. “Daniel. Snow art is an artistic endeavor. It is certainly not _playing in the snow_.”

The teen rolled his eyes. “Whatever Fruitloop. It’s so playing in the snow and you know it. You’re just too proud to admit it.”

Then a thought occurred to the younger halfa, and a smile crept to his face.

Vlad’s eyes opened as he heard a *flumph* into the snow beside him, and his brow raised as he stared questionably at his companion who now laid on his back in the snow.

Danny spread his arms wide, legs following the same motion. “Well, since you're fond of playing in the snow, let’s make snow angels!”

Vlad’s gaze was unimpressed. “Daniel. Like I said, I do not _play_ in the snow.”

“Awwww! Come on! It’s fun~” The teen teased, shooting the older halfa a bright smile.

The billionaire looked away stiffening his posture, arms still crossed. “I will not do something so juvenile, Daniel. I am the respected mayor of Amity Park, and I intend to keep my dignity intact.”

Danny sat up, crossing his arms in an adorable pout. “Awww… you’re no fun…”

The sound of a vehicle horn in the air caught their attention as the limousine parked at the edge of the road. Their ride.

“It appears it is time for us to dine.” Vlad gazed at the younger halfa sternly with deep sapphire eyes. “And be sure to remove all of the snow before you enter the limo Daniel. We do not want to make too much of a mess for my cleaning staff. Again...”

Danny flinched, knowing full well that even though he had officially become an 18-year-old a few months ago, messy habits still died hard. Though, it was worth it to annoy his ex-nemesis turned friend/mentor and Secret crush. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He replied as he rose, brushing off all of the snow he could before making his way to the limo.

The teen entered the vehicle first, taking his usual spot. Before Vlad entered, the older halfa paused by the door, hand rising to his chest pocket where his phone lay. “Excuse me for a moment, Daniel.”

Danny just rolled his eyes, pulling out his own phone to occupy himself as Vlad closed the limo door and took whatever frequent work calls he had outside.

It wasn’t long before Vlad entered back into the limo. Danny smiled up at the man brightly when he returned, putting away his phone as Vlad took his usual spot across from him. 

The older halfa gave the teen an apologetic smile. “My apologies, little badger. Some things just can’t wait, for they are as fragile as the snow.” 

Danny’s lips curled up in a fond smile. “Well, just remember. You promised no calls during dinner.” As the car drove forward.

A crumpled newspaper tumbled in the wind, traveling over two snow angels carved in the beautiful and bright white snow. Side by side.

Holding hands.

* * *

* * *

Hi all!  
  


Just like I mentioned above, this will be a prompt series challenge from the Pompous Pep Discord server. There are multiple events going on for Frostbites Winter Wonderland event, so come and check it out!   
  
  
  


The Pompous Pep server invite is https://discord.gg/u6cSG5b on Discord.

(This pic made by our talented Admin Plasmius, who also does cute emojis!)


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 13 days of Christmas Prompt: Snow

Prompt: Snow  
  
Title: Innocence

Word Count: 1817

* * *

* * *

Danny flew in the afternoon sky. A snowy wonderland scenery just below him as he casually glided above the farms, little houses scattered across large expanses of land. It was Christmas eve and he just finished with his important work, ready to call it a day.

His sensitive hearing caught a distressing sound, one that he knew all two well.

Two adults arguing at each other, like wildcats.

He scoffed angrily. It was Christmas eve. It was supposed to be a time of family joy and comfort. A time where people set aside their differences and were grateful for those around them. 

Something that, unfortunately, he had not grown up with in the least. 

Another sound caught his attention, and he halted his flight. Core tightening painfully as a sadness washed over him. Able to relate all too well with the sound.

A young boy crying a small distance away from the arguing.

Danny swallowed nervously, twirling his ponytail that was neatly tied into a low ponytail. He was now 22 years old and had grown out his hair. 

He continued to gaze below. He knew he shouldn’t intervene. He knew he should just mind his own business and go back to where he belonged.

But he knew, as his heart broke from the sound of the sobbing, he couldn’t.

How many Christmas eves and Christmases as a young boy had he cried when he heard his parents arguing incessantly about such a stupid argument as to whether Santa existed or not? 

Too many for him to count. 

Luckily Jazz had always been by his side. Always there to warm him up and cheer him up.

But, based on the continued crying of the child below, this kid had no one…

Danny sighed, making a decision right there that he was sure he was going to regret later.

He flew down to the sobbing child who sat alone in the snow. He tried to be as gentle with his words as he could so as to not startle the boy too much. “Hey, kid.”

The young boy jumped in surprise, blue eyes widening in fear as he backed away, ready to bolt.

Phantom raised his hands in surrender, trying to be less intimidating as he could. “Hey there. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m a friend.”

The kid looked at him strangely. Tilting his head adorably to the side. Danny guessed the boy could be no more than six years old at most as he stood in his grey ‘worn’ looking coat, which made Danny guess that the kid was likely from a poor family. Deep blue eyes stared at him curiously, and he found himself staring curiously back at those eyes.

Somehow, those eyes seemed so familiar...

The boy’s blue eyes widened in awe and wonder. “A-Are you… an angel?”

Danny blinked in surprise. Then busted out laughing. The last thing he would consider himself was an angel. Though he didn’t blame the kid for the confusion. Ether real white glow? Bright snow white hair? Physique on the lean side? Dashingly handsome (If he did say so himself). Sure he could be mistaken for an angel in the eyes of a six year old.

Though, his attire did not fit an ‘angel status’ in the least.

While exploring the Ghost Zone, he had found a ghostly clothing shop. A specialty store that tailored the clothes to one’s unique ghost energy and signature. And once he discovered that he would transform with the new clothing on, he ditched the hazmat suit like the plague. Style still black, but much more gothic in style. One could equate it to attire that would make “The Matrix” proud. 

The extra pockets in his coat most definitely came in handy for all of that extra ghost weapons that helped him with ghost hunting. Though, if the kid saw those, he would definitely not call him an angel.

Danny smiled at the child and shook his head. “Nah. I’m not an angel. But don’t be afraid.” He crouched down so he was at eye level with the kid, placing a hand beside his mouth like he was going to share a secret. Looking around side by side as if looking for potential onlookers. The little boy moved closer in curiosity. “And don’t tell anyone. But I’m a friendly ghost.”

The boy’s eyes open in wonder. “A g-ghost?!”

Phantom winked. “Yep! A good ghost.”

The boy blinked at him in wonder, stepping forward unsure. Extending a hand as if to touch, but wary of whether he should.

Danny smiled fondly. “Go ahead. I don’t bite.”

The kid took one moment as he looked into his eyes, then taped him with a finger. Then frowned in confusion. “B-But… you’re hard…”

Phantom smiled. “Really?” He teased. “I think you need to try again.”

This time when the boy tapped him again his hand went right through him, blue eyes wide with aw and wonder. 

“Wow!”

“Not the only thing I can do.” Danny said as he floated off of the ground.

“WOW!!!”

*Crash!*

The loud sound of something breaking rang through the air, and the boy visibly deflated. Almost coiling in to himself as his eyes started watering a bit again.

Danny gazed sadly at the boy. “... parents not getting along today, huh.”

The boy nodded, looking at the snowy ground sadly. 

Danny’s heart went out to the kid. Lord knew how much shit he had to put up with his parents on Christmas time. 

Then, a brilliant idea popped into his head. But, then again, it wasn’t so simple.

He had an internal debate as he stroked the small stub of white hair he had grown out on his chin. Part of him knowing that he shouldn’t interfere. 

But his heart just couldn’t leave the kid like this. Especially on Christmas Eve...

“Hey, wanna play in the snow?”

The boy’s blue eyes lit up like little stars. “YES!”

Phantom chuckled as the kid ran to the perfect spot and started collecting snow, walking off to join the kid.

“I always wanted to make a snowman with someone!”

Danny’s heart went out to the kid. Even if his parents argued almost incessantly about ol Saint Nick, they still found time to spend with him and Jazz. And when they didn’t, he always had his big sis.

This kid really had no one.

Danny shook off the sadness. He couldn’t fix the child’s situation, but he could at least give him the best Christmas eve the boy wouldn’t forget.

“Okay! Let's build a snowman!

The kid excitedly began to pack snow and he joined. The boy was a chatterbox and Danny found himself smiling fondly as he heard all the things the boy liked and did. 

It made him think about having his own kids one day...

Once the snowman had been shaped like three balls, the child looked sad again. “… I don’t have any extra things for him…”

Phantom smiled as he crouched down once more. “Hey. Wanna see something cool?” He asked the little boy as he held out a hand. Sparkles danced until they shifted together and made a small ice shaped like a carrot. 

“WOW! Cool!” The kid was entranced by the creation. 

Danny flicked his other hand, and different shaped things made from ice appeared. Things that one might use for snowmen (scarfs, coal eyes, broom).

The boy’s eyes lit up like Christmas and he watched as the boy picked his favorites, taking them excitedly to their snowman. The child picked up one of the hat shaped ice. “Can you put it on?”

Danny grinned. “No. But you can.” He lifted the boy up as giggling filled the air as he helped the child start placing the various pieces on their snowman. 

“He’s perfect!” The boy said triumphantly when they finished. 

They took a moment to look at their creation, then Danny shifted to look at the time. It wasn’t too late yet. 

The kid watched in wonder as he made an ice-sleigh next to them.

“Wanna go sledding?”

“WOW!!!” The boy ran to the sleigh excitedly. 

………………(A while of fun in the snow later)……………………..

  
“Ahhh!!” Danny held his chest in a dramatic show of being defeated by the snowball that hit his chest. “I have been hit!”

He gave a small turn, and flopped face up on the snow, eyes closed and tongue sticking out. Lying one the soft snow as if dead.

“Hahahaha!” The little boy laughed as he jumped on his chest. “I win!”

Danny opened his eyes and was struck by the most brightest smile he had ever seen. So innocently full of pure joy that moved him. His core brimming with happiness as he smiled contentedly.

Yes. He definitely wanted a child someday. A boy just like this one. 

A son that he could share so much holliday love with in the snow. Joy that unfortunately he himself had not experienced with his parents during this time of year.

The setting sun caught his eyes, and he knew it was time to call it a day. 

Rising from the snow, he looked into the sad, downcast eyes of the little boy. The kid also knew it was time to go, and the expression broke his heart.

“W-will I ever see you… again?”

Danny looked down sadly, the sorrow filled in those words making his core tighten painfully. He knew he couldn’t see the boy again. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to make himself seen by others here.

“I-” He hesitated, wondering how he could explain this to a five year old. He crouched down to the boy, looking into those tear filled blue eyes. “Ghosts don’t belong here, in the human world. I have no choice but to go back.”

He extended his closed hand. “Here.” Sparkles came together as he opened his had, making a tiny replica of the snowman they built together. “This is for you, so you never forget me or this day.”

The boy’s blue eyes widened. “R-Really?”

Phantom nodded. 

“Thank you. I will never forget you. Never.” The little boy declared as he hugged him tightly.

Danny smiled softly. “Now you take good care of it. It’s a special kind of ice, so it will never melt. And it is very hard to break.” 

“Ok!”

A woman’s call rang in the distance. “Vladimir!!”

The boys shoulders hunched. “My mom…”

Danny’s eyes all but popped out of his head, finally putting two and two together. “V-Vladimir? As in Vladimir Masters?!”

The boy nodded.

He blinked, almost unbelieving. Then again, that is why the boy looked so familiar. Especially those eyes. Even as a kid, he would always recognize those eyes.

After the final goodbye’s, Danny flew home in half a daze, cringing at the look he was sure to get from his boss, the ol master of time. 


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot Chocolate

The first is an example I gave for the prompt, the bottom is the actual for the prompt. This time I went with art. :)

This one was inspired by Latte Art. :)


	4. Cookies

Prompt: Cookies

Title: The Offering  
(*Sequel to prompt: Innocence)

Word count: 1402

* * *

* * *

Danny’s heart pounded as he flew towards the one place he thought he would never visit again. 

Master’s Manor.

Yes. He was all the way in freaking Wisconsin, about to visit his Arch nemesis in another state. 

Well, ex-nemesis? 

Danny hadn’t seen Vlad in almost 7 years now. 

Since the cloning incident.

Right after the young halfa had foiled probably the most intricate, most villainous plot yet, the man just upped and disappeared back to his estate (more like castle) in Wisconsin. Just simply upped and left. 

Just like that.

It was when he was 15 years old. They had almost had a year of fighting, of Vlad plotting and him stopping said plot. Same old song and dance one would expect from a hero and villain. 

But then Vlad had quit his mayoral responsibilities to Amity Park and just moved to Wisconsin. No notice. No nothing. Straight out of the blue. 

His dad had been devastated, his mom quite relieved. He himself had at first been baffled by the sudden change, and extremely suspicious. Even having gone all the way to Wisconsin and broken into his mansion to try and ‘foil’ a plot he had been sure the older halfa was planning. 

But nothing. 

At some point (after a few months) he had simply given up. Since then he had not seen the older halfa for almost seven years.

So… why is he flying back to possibly the most dangerous half-ghost?

I mean, sure, he had seen a different side of Vlad when he had been tasked with a Time-job, by none other than Clockwork. But the man had just been a little boy back then. Obviously over time the kid had grown up to be a jerk.

And there was no guarantee that Vlad would have become any less than a jerk since the last time he saw him. 

Though, it really had been years ago. People change, right?

But...

What if Vlad really didn’t want to see him? I mean, why would he?

‘What the hell am I thinking…’

It was a really good question. After all, not everyone took time off to fly across States to visit an old nemesis. 

And yet.

Everytime he thought about turning back again, to put an end to this madness, he saw that innocent pleading look. That deep lonely sorrow of the innocent and lonely child just wanting someone to care.

Danny sighed, resigned to the fact that he had to do this. Had to see if there was any chance, any chance at all, that he could make some sort of a connection with the older halfa. 

He would have regretted it for the rest of his life if he didn’t try.

If things went south this time, he would have his answer, and would never come by this part of town again. That would be that and he probably would never see the billionaire again.

He vehemently ignored the tightness of his core at the thought.

He picked a spot a farther away from Master’s property and flew down. Knowing to keep a good bit a distance away so Vlad could not detect him as he transformed back to human.

The setting sun cast its beautiful orange glow in the sky ahead. Though enchanting colors danced in the sky, it was not enough to distract his whirling mind.

He was especially worried about how Vlad would react to seeing him. Especially if he saw him as Phantom.

Not just because it had been years since they both even looked at each other (well, Danny may or may not have snuck a magazine featuring a hot silver fox billionaire under his bed now and then). But it had more to do about how he looked now. 

Danny was quite sure that Vlad had not recognized him as the ghost who had visited him when he was a child when he was 14 years old. How could he? Dorky skin tight hazmat suit replaced by the new gothic clothing, no childish DP symbol on his chest, long hair put up in a low ponytail with a bit of facial hair on his chin only (will not go into how similar it looked to Vlad’s hairstyle thank you very much). And of course the obvious, the teen had not even been close to being born by that time. 

He might catch on if he saw him as Fenton, but he certainly would know if he flew in as Phantom. And that was definitely not the first conversation in years he wanted to have with the older halfa. 

Besides, it was quite nice to walk for once, as he usually flew when he needed to get a bit of distance away. 

It took him 47minutes (not that he was counting) to reach the gates of the Master estate. Though unlike the last time he had visited all those years ago, there was now an imposing tall brick fence at the perimeter.

Like he was trying to keep the world out. 

“What happened…” He whispered softly to himself.

Plasmius had also all but disappeared from dealings in the ghost zone after Vlad had moved. 

Concentrating, Danny used the bare minimum of his powers necessary to turn intangible and go through the large brick wall. So minimum that it should not alert the older halfa of his presence.

And he was struck dumb by what was on the other side.

Christmas lights sparkled all around the yard. Green hedges trimmed to look like reindeer gracefully on their hind legs. Even a couple of inflatable Christmas decor with electronic sounds hoho’ing through the air.

A Christmas wonderland right in front of his very eyes.

His jaw snapped shut, staring at all the decor he walked past as if they were to come alive and gruesomely bite the hell out of him. 

Right on the double doors of the mansion hung a stupidly large reath, complete with more lights and ornaments. 

Pushing all the freaking oddness of the holiday decor, his mind wandered back to his previous worries.

How will Vlad react to his presence?

Would they… would they fight again?

Danny’s heart sank a bit. It was definitely not what he was looking for with this visit and somehow the thought of them getting into a fight again made his heart constrict painfully. Truthfully, the teen just wanted to have some sort of amicable connection to the man. He was no longer the naive 14 year old who believed in black and white. Having matured to see the multiple grey’s in between. Vlad had not been some cartoon villain and Danny was not some cartoon hero either. 

It had taken him quite a bit of time and maturity to understand that. Something the older halfa had actually tried to teach him years ago, but he wouldn’t listen. And yes, maybe some of his reactions to Vlad and how he pushed the man away may have added fuel to Plasmius’ rageful fire.

His hands tightened on the small container in his hand. 

But! He had to try! 

Having seen Vlad as a child had helped change his perspective about the man. Made him think about the type of childhood the billionaire likely had. The trauma of the portal.

How much of a jerk he had been to the older halfa as a snarky 14 year old who seemed to find compassion for others except for the one who probably needed it the most. 

Steeling his determination, he rang the doorbell. The elegant chime echoing through the big house. And he waited.

And waited.

‘Maybe he’s not home?’

He gave a heavy sigh, about to turn around and give up, when his sensitive hearing caught the gentle taps of footsteps nearing the door, and stiffened. 

‘Well… this is it…’ He steeled himself for the encounter. 

The door opens and he gasps in air because he couldn’t breathe.

Vlad… Vlad friging Masters stood at the doorway. Black spiffy suit, elegant silver hair tied in that signature ponytail. All put together just as he remembered.

All but that stupidly shocked expression that was currently on that handsome face, mouth agape and dark blue eyes wide.

Same eyes from that long ago innocent child. 

A blink and Danny broke from his stupor. Lifting the plastic container he had carried all the way here and gave an awkward and shy smile. 

“Uhhhh.... Cookies?” 

* * *

Only loosely based on the prompt, but this bit was inspired by the prompt nonetheless. XD


	5. Lights

Prompt: Lights

Title: Bringing Cheer  
(Sequel to Cookies)

Word Count: 1652

  
**So… I modified a tincy, tiny bit of the Cookies prompt to make this work. Only change is I added that behind the stone wall were a ton of Christmas decor in the yard outside of the mansion that Danny saw when he phased through.**

* * *

* * *

  
The silence was deafening. Orange glow casting dancing shadows on the furniture and the two people who sat across from each other on elegant couches. Tension so thick, it was hard to breathe. 

A container full of colored gingerbread cookies sat on the small coffee table between the two men. Unopened and all but forgotten. 

The only Christmas themed anything inside the Mansion. The insane collection of Holiday decor outside that had made Danny worry that he had stepped in to Santa’s workshop by accident had all been for show.

Somehow, He should have expected such. Vlad had always been a man who hid behind extravagant masks.

Half of him wondered if Vlad did it on purpose. A form of self-deprecation that only reminded him how lonely he truly was...

Danny stared straight into the fire, unable to take his eyes off of the orange glows. The dancing flames a great distraction from the issue at hand. 

What the hell does he say to his past archnemesis? One that he hadn’t seen in years?

He chanced a glance towards the older halfa, flinching at the deep stare in his direction. Sapphire eyes staring intently at him, not even startling as his own sky blue eyes me those dark pools. The billionaire’s expression gave nothing away, but he could tell that the man was deep in thought.

About what? The younger had no clue. 

Aside from the likelihood that the older male was trying to figure out the young halfa’s motives for even being there. A couple of days before Christmas.

The stare was too intense. And while he had plenty of practice starring down the older halfa in the past, this time it felt so… 

...different.

Maybe it was because this time, Danny was nowhere near prepared. Had no idea what to do. Because for as long as he knew the man, this was the first time he had come to Vlad’s territory in peace. 

And maybe not just in peace, but actually wanting to…

To what?

Danny couldn’t help but remember the little child. The joyous laughter. The happiness. Innocence. 

The Vlad before the corruption. Before all the hate and pain.

He wanted to find that kid again. Even if only a fragment remained. 

Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at the older halfa. This time determined to hold down that stare, yet, simultaneously making it clear that it was not a challenge. 

And somehow, he knew the older halfa would understand that look. Even if Danny had never directed it at him before. 

Because they understood each other. They needed no words. Somehow, since the beginning there was this indescribable connection. One that Danny somehow knew deep within his core that they still possessed. Even after this whole time. 

A few more seconds of silence as they stared at each other.

Vlad moved first, uncrossing his leg and leaning backwards, arms resting on the armrests. A seemingly more relaxed pose, yet still watchful. “Well then. To what do I owe this… honor?”

The tone was not aggressive, but it was not welcoming either. Closed off. Cautious. 

‘Really Fenton. What had you been expecting?’

Danny sighed in defeat. It really had been a mistake coming-

A glint of light by the fireplace caught his eye, and he glanced over, breath catching at the small thing he saw right above the mantelpiece.

The ice crystal snowman replica.

Vlad… Vlad had actually kept it all these years…

And not only had he kept it, it was in full display. The only Christmas thing in the room. 

And perhaps even the entire inside of the mansion. 

His resolve hardened and he straightened in his chair, a smirk on his lips as he gazed straight into the dark blue eyes of the older halfa. “Well, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by.”

Vlad blinked, a single brow arching. Completely failing to buy the clearly bullshit excuse. 

‘Whelp… time for strategy B…’

“Fine!” Danny looked deflated and crossed his arms pretending to be annoyed. “I’m applying to the University of Wisconsin-Madison and need a place to crash for a while.”

Vlad’s other eyebrow rose, though he looked slightly intrigued though still wary. “You want to stay here?” He asked almost incredulously. 

Danny sighed. “Look… It’s been seven years. Seven years, Vlad! I’m not the kid I used to be.” He looked at the older halfa straight in the eyes. “I don’t want to fight you anymore.”

The younger halfa could clearly see the gears turning as a strange silence settled between them. 

Well, time to give the final push.

“It seems like you have stopped plotting, and I admit I am not the hero I used to be.” Which was true. “I wouldn’t mind… learning some stuff from you.” He looked away a bit nervously. “If… if that’s still on the table, that is…”

Even without looking, Danny could feel the triumphant air of the older halfa. 

“Very well.”

“Wonderful!” Danny rose excitedly from the couch and walked to the window to the billionaire's confusion. “Now that I am spending a few nights here, let's liven up the place, shall we?”

Vlad blinked, eyes wide and mouth open. Quite taken quite aback by the sudden change in demeanor of the younger halfa. “P-pardon?”

“It’s deader than the ghost zone in here! Let’s decorate the inside as well!”

Vlad’s mouth closed and he frowned. “Daniel. I do not decorate for Christmas.”

Danny turned and gave the older halfa a mischievous grin, raising a finger to point at the lawn. “Thennn what’s going on out there?”

Vlad glared silent daggers at Danny, who was doing his best not to look too smug. 

They both knew perfectly well that they knew why the outside was decorated. Both knew how Vlad valued appearances and that not decorating the inside meant he was a lonely man without anyone to share the holidays with. 

And Danny knew Vlad would not admit it. 

“... fine.” Vlad crossed his arms. “But not a dust of glitter comes in this house!”

“Awesome!” Danny phased through the wall and was about to grab the nearest string of lights when he realized that the older halfa was not going to follow. 

He peeked his head back into the wall. “Hey Fruitloop! Come help me with the lights!”

The older halfa blinked in his direction. “I did not say I would help you boy.”

Danny whined. “Awww come on Vlad! You don’t want to be a bad host do you?” He gave the man the best smile he could muster, fluttering his eyelashes in the puppy dog stare other’s rarely resisted. “Please Vladdie? It’ll be fun!!”

Vlad visibly flinched at the nickname, but his arms uncrossed and he sighed defeatedly. “If I help you decorate my livingroom to your fance. And I do mean only this livingroom, you will not call me by that nickname again. Are we clear?”

Danny smiled happily. “Crystal!”

…………………………………………………………………

Actually, decorating the livingroom was going much better than Danny could have anticipated. The two exchanged occasional quips, some stories, and he even got Vlad to give a genuine smile at one point as they decorated. 

Unsurprisingly, Danny was vehemently against transforming to make the decorating easier, using the excuse that it would be ‘cheating’ to do so.

Obviously he just was not ready to have that lovely conversation where he explains how he met him as a kid over 40 years ago…

“You really don’t have to spend so much work putting up the lights...” Danny chuckled while he watched Vlad up on a ladder, using a lazer level to make sure all of the nails to which the lights would dangle from where at the perfect length and height. 

“Daniel, this was your idea. I will make sure it is done correctly.”

Danny rolled his eyes but held a small smile on his lips as he held the ladder steady.

“Mmeaww?”

Danny jumped at the sudden unexpected noise, completely throwing him off balance and bumping into the ladder. The unsteady ladder tipped causing Vlad to fall right on top of the teen as they twisted around each other and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

“DANIEL!”

“Ssorry I-” 

His apologies was caught in his throat, as he realized he was quite pressed up against the older halfa, right on top of him. He blinked stupidly as his heart sped up. “Uuuhhh…”

Vlad glared beneath him, though there was something else in those deep dark blue eyes that he young halfa could not quite decipher. “Get off of me this instant Daniel.” The billionaire demanded.

Danny blinked, cheeks reddening as he realized he had just been staring. “Sssorry, sorry…”

He made to get up, but found that something was keeping him from standing up. Suddenly noticing with a blush that the string of lights had tangled them together. 

And wow… The man felt so warm. The spicy cinnamon smell he remembered from their past fights was there. Vlad’s unique scent…

“Well? Sometime before new year’s Daniel.”

Danny pulled away from those thoughts and looked at the older halfa apologetically. “Uummm… we are kinda… tied together?”

Vlad looked at him unimpressed. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault!”

“... Daniel… You know you can phase through it, right?”

Danny blinked. ‘Oh, yeah. Shit!’

“Hahahahaa! Danny laughed awkwardly as he phased out of the tangle of lights and rose from the floor, Vlad following suit. “Well! I guess that does it! It’s late, so I will just grab one of the guest rooms for the night. No need to show me where I know my way around from past snooping unless you somehow changed the layout of the mansion?” Now, he was just rambling to his humiliation. “Anyway… night!”

And like that he left Vlad standing in the middle of the almost fully Christmas decorated room. Utterly confused by the younger’s strange behavior. 


	6. Prompt

“Wake up, wake up, wake uuuup!!!”

The voice of a young girl rang through the room as a soft weight bounced upon the bed. “Daaaaad!!”

A small smile tugged at his lips, and he shifted to lay on his back. “Father!! Yaaay! You’re awake!”

He huffed as that weight shifted suddenly to his stomach, and he opened his eyes to see two beautiful sky blue eyes gazing happily at him with such a bright smile that reminded him of her dad. “Yes, Danielle. I’m awake.”

“YES! Let’s open presents!”

Vlad gave a fond playful smile. “Only if you can wake your dad.”

The girl returned a playful smile that turned mischievous. Then ran out of the room. Vlad stretched, turning and giving a kiss to his sleeping lover. Finding it adorable that Daniel could sleep through all that racket. Feeling temptation to just lay there admiring the young man as he slept peacefully beside him. 

However, he knew all too well that Danielle inherited her dad’s terrible sense of pranks, certainly wanting to be nowhere near the danger zone when she came back.

He got off of the bed and stretched again, working those tired muscles from staying up too late and wrapping all the presents for underneath the tree with his little badger.

Though, wrapping presents had not been the only thing they had done last night…

With a pleased smile, he made his way to their bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and beginning his morning routine. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhh FUCK! DANIELLE!!!”

Followed by the sound of the girls laughter. He popped his head out of the bathroom to say one thing. “Language Daniel.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vlad sat cross legged at the sofa in front of the large Christmas tree. Watching with pride as their daughter played with her new set of toys.

Danny came back from the kitchen and sat beside him at the couch, offering a mug of hot chocolate.

Vlad offered the younger halfa a smile as he gratefully took the offered beverage. One arm rising behind the younger man to wrap around his shoulders. Bringing him close.

His heart fluttered and he sighed content at the cooled body pressed close to his, soft black hair tickling his cheek as his little badger rested his cheek against his shoulder. Both just watching their daughter jously play with her new toys. 

“You know you spoil her too much.” Danny whispered softly, teasing.

Vlad’s smile widened. “The little angel deserves it. She has been nothing but good this year.”

Danny lifted his head to look him in the eyes, a brow raised incredulously. “Vlad. Are we talking about the same little gremlin who woke me up with a bed full of spiders??”

Vlad chuckled. “Well… she does take after you~”

The young halfa just rolled his eyes. “Keep it up, and you might find yourself in a bed full of spiders one of these days…” He mumbled grumpily, putting on an adorable pout.

The older halfa hugged Danny tighter and kissed his temple. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
“Watcha making this time?” Danny asked with an innocent curiosity, arms behind his back and eyes that were very much eying the baking mixture Vlad was currently mixing. 

“It is a surprise Danile. And no. You can’t have any yet. All food will wait until Christmas dinner.”

“Aww!! Come’on Vlad! The younger halfa hugged him from behind, arms wrapping around his waist and chin on his shoulder. “Not even a little taste? Pleeeease!”

The pleading had his lips threatening to curve into a smile, but he helf firm. “No Daniel. You know the rules.”

Danny huffed next to his ear and Vlad held in a shiver. Unfortunately his lover did not fail to notice and a mischievous grin formed. “Fine. But I might require some other sweet reward~” He whispered seductively in his ear. 

Vlad did his best to look unphased, but butter biscuits it was hard. “There is delicate timing to the various meals I am preparing, little badger. I do not believe we have time for such activities.”

“You would be surprised~” Came the younger’s reply, hand starting to creep up his chest. 

“OooW!” Only to be swatted by a spoon. 

“I know what you are doing, Daniel. And Danielle, step away from that bowl this instant!”

Danielle, having tried to sneak some pieces while her dad distracted her father froze, a guilty expression on her face. “Hahaha… What makes you think I was going to grab, anything dear father?” Clearly using her ‘sweet’ talk.

Vlad turned and glared at the both of them, Danny also having that guilty accomplice look on his face. “Out you two! And don’t come back until I say dinner is ready!”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

The fire danced across the walls, casting beautiful orange glows. 

Vlad and Danny sat, cuddling by the fire. Danielle fast asleep on top of her new extra large teddy bear that was almost as big as she was. 

Soft christmas music played in the background. Out the window the gentle snow fell. All was well in the world. His world.

His lover shifted, rising from the couch with a small stretch. Then extended his hand towards him, sky blue eyes shining, reflecting the fire’s glow. “Care to dance?”

Vlad smiled as his heart swelled, taking the cool hand as he set his wine glass on the small coffee table. 

Pressed against the younger halfa, he let Danny lead the dance. Letting himself go with a trust and love only reserved for this wonderful young man. 

His equal.

His other half.

He gazed down into those captivating sky blue eyes that had always beckoned him. Even from the first time he saw them. How blind had he been before about their connection. Made many mistakes.

But those were all in the past. 

Now, everything was perfect. Daniel had long since forgave him. And even loved him! Giving him all the love he could ever hope for and more. 

And he, loving his little badger in return. 

Slowly. Gently. He pressed his lips against the one who meant more to him than the world. 

The man he loved.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light streamed in his window and Vlad opened his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. He turned over, seeking the slightly cool body next to him-

Only to be met with a chilled emptiness.

He sat abruptly, worry crossing his mind until his heart sank.

It… it had only been a dream…

Hands came up to cover his face even as tears welled up in his eyes. Loneliness tightening its icy grip on his soul once more. 

The dreams.

That was why he ran from Amity. 

Those blasted dreams!

Sometime shortly after the cloning incident, something in him had snapped. And he started having very, very inappropriate dreams about a young halfa. A teenager for heavens sake!

But he was not like that! He was not an ephebophile!

So he did the most sensible thing. 

He ran.

Moving back to Wisconsin and doing everything in his power to avoid Daniel at all costs.

Fortunately, the dreams stopped a bit after he cut off contact with the young halfa. 

But now!

Now those damned dreams have returned! And Daniel had only been there one damned night! 

He flopped back onto the bed, gazing up absentmindedly at the ceiling. Knowing that his little badger was still in his mansion and he would have to put up with seeing the young halfa for a couple of days more. 

It was imperative that his Little Badger did not find out about his appropriate thoughts at all costs.

‘I can survive until then.’

He just wished a part of himself did not long for the world that dreams provided him.

Where he was given love by the one he had come to respect and consider an equal. 

Where he was… happy. 

* * *

* * *

A/N: Ephebophile comes from ephebophilia, which is the term for someone who is attracted to post pubescent teens. Often confused with pedophilia, which is for children (prepubescent). I think Vlad is well versed in vocabulary to know the difference. lol

  
Prompt: Dream

Title: Fears  
(Sequel to Bringing Cheer)

Word Count: 1302


	7. Angel

Prompt: Angel

Title: Play

Word Count: 972

* * *

* * *

This is the worst day of my life!

Okay… maybe not the worst.

But close to it!

Danny grimaced as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Not liking his appearance one bit.

It had started about a week ago. He had been minding his own business (as usual!) and of course, at the worst possible time, a ghost appears. And what does he get for saving the school from a mischief causing ghost? You got it! Detention!

Story of his fucking life…

But wait! There’s more!

Before he could arrive at his habitual detention classroom for the usual punishment, Mr. Lancer signaled his attention with a strange smile. 

And that’s how he was in his current situation. Dressed in a freaking dress (ain’t no one gonna convince him that this was a ‘robe’ with the white and the gold and the design), a black long-haired wig (cause apparently that angel had long hair or something), make-up plastered on his face (supposedly that’s normal for a stage play. Something about lights or something. But the makeup made him look paler than a freaking ghost!), two large ass wings sticking out of his back (that made moving around hell. Especially through door frames), and a golden halo sitting stupidly on his head. He looked freaking ridiculous. 

He stared at his reflection, wincing at how ridiculous he looked. He was sure that even with how makeup was supposedly normal for a play, it did not include white that made his face look even more pailer. And did he really have to have pink lipstick on? Seriously? 

He was certain that it was done to punish him for his ‘misdeeds’...

‘Six months, two weeks, one day, and three hours till graduation.’

Not that he was counting.

And the added bonus? He was supposed to fucking sing. Sing as he used his star shaped wand to light the Christmas tree. 

Could things get any worse?

“Hello, Daniel.”

Ah shit, speak of the devil.

His body stiffened, and he turned with a sharp glare. “What are you doing here, Plasmius?”

Vlad placed a hand on his suit, right above his heart and had the gall to pretend to be hurt, though the glee in those dark eyes was hard to miss. “Is that anyway to say hi to the esteemed mayor of Amity Park?

Danny glared harder, if that were possible. “It is if the mayor is a crazed up fruitloop.”

The man crossed his arms with a frown. “Honestly, Daniel. I am trying to provide supportive encouragement.” His lips curled into a smirk. “After all, this is your debut.”

“Screw you, Vlad. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that it’s your fault I’m in this situation.”

The older halfa lifted his hands in surrender, though his lips twitching did nothing to kill the suspicion. “Now, Daniel, be reasonable. I was not the one to get detention.”

Danny just rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised you already know about that.”

“I have my connections. To answer your previous question, As the Mayor, it is my public duty to attend school artistic endeavors.” His eyes raked the teen’s form with a mocking smirk, though with a strange glint in those eyes that Danny could not decipher. “Though regardless, I would not miss this for the world. Seeing you dressed like this is highly amusing.”

Danny grit his teeth and closed his hands in fists. Really, really wanting to punch that pompous smug right off of the jerk’s face. 

“I especially cannot wait for the main event.” His smirk turned evil. “I, of course, speak of the musical number.” 

“I don’t have time for this!” Danny exclaimed exasperatedly as he made to walk past the other halfa. Trying to hit the man with his left wing, but the jerk unfortunately went intangible just in time. 

“Oh! And do not worry Daniel.” The man turned. “I will be sure to record everything, to make sure not a soul misses it~”

Danny turned around and walked up to the man, pissed. He got real close to the man, up in his personal space in an attempt to be intimidating. In the back of the teen’s mind, he felt a bit of pride that he was almost at nose level with the jerk and did not have to look up much at all anymore to glare challengingly into those dark blue eyes. 

Vlad just stood there with that stupid grin and triumphant air. Returning the glare with a stare that held glinting amusement. Like he knew Danny would soon make a fool out of himself on that stage. 

God he wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. 

And he did.

By pressing his lipstick laden lips against those mocking lips.

Okay… maybe that hadn’t such been such a good idea. He didn’t even know what came over him!

But…

“Mmmmm….” 

Those lips were kinda… nice~

With the sudden shock, Vlad had been easy to maneuver, now bent over while Danny held him as they kissed. 

‘Fuuuuuckk…’ The man sure knew how to kiss…

Hands wrapped around his neck and he almost fucking lost it!

Wait… Oh, shit! He really should not be doing this.

He let go of the kiss and unceremoniously dropped the billionaire on his ass. The older halfa’s stupidly shocked expression along with kiss swollen lips tainted slightly pinkish from the teen’s makeup made Danny smirk with satisfaction. 

Danny straightened up. Brushed invisible dirt off of his ‘robe’ with a confident air of authority and dominance. Complete contrast to the flabbergasted older halfa on the floor whose fizzled brain could not form a single sentence.

“Peace.” Danny bid his farewell, tossing his hair back in a flourish, turning with a grace he never knew he had, and strolled out the door.


End file.
